


this is a crazy world

by meshiin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pro-Hero! Lee Jinhyuk, Quirkless Idol! Wooshin, aku mabok pas nulis ini, bnha!au, implied canon to the my hero academia universe, ini beneran tulisan witty banget ketawa, the my hero academia au you never asked, will add more characters as the story progresses
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: Wooshin, Idol nomor satu nasional tiba-tiba diincar oleh League of Villains. Guna memperketat keamanan artis mereka, manajemen kini menambahkan Pro-Hero Babysol sebagai kepala keamanan artis tersebut. Singkat cerita : chaos (secara figuratif dan literal) ensues.(Pro-Hero! Lee Jinhyuk x Quirkless Idol! Kim Wooseok)
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	this is a crazy world

Seorang bayi bercahaya yang lahir di Kota Qingqing, Tiongkok merupakan permulaan dari peradaban baru, dunia dengan kekuatan super atau Quirk, begitulah bagaimana mereka menyebutnya. Seiring berjalannya tahun, kini 80% populasi dunia memiliki kekuatan tersebut, bahkan merupakan sebuah norma social bahwa setiap manusia memiliki Quirk.

Sumber Quirk ini masih belum diketahui dan bertahun-tahun riset mengenai hal ini pun belum berhasil menemukan satu jawaban yang pasti. Dugaan yang dikoarkan oleh para peneliti dan ilmuwan adalah berasal dari seekor tikus yang membawa sebuah virus genetik.

Selain menormalisasikan keabnormalan dari kekuatan super, peradaban Quirk ini juga melahirkan pekerjaan baru yaitu : Pro-Heroes. Pro-Heroes atau manusia yang memiliki Quirk dan menggunakannya tujuan untuk melindungi masyarakat dari segala tindak kejahatan secara legal dan dilindungi oleh hukum, merupakan jalan karir yang popularitasnya meningkat secara tajam seiring berjalannya waktu. Selain dapat menyelamatkan dunia, Pro-Heroes juga merupakan pekerjaan yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk diidolakan oleh hampir segala fungsi masyarakat serta mendapatkan gaji dari pemerintah yang cukup memuaskan dari Undang-Undang Pro-Heroes.

(Karena siapa yang tidak mau menjadi sosok yang di penghujung hari menjadi penyelamat dunia, diidolakan oleh banyak orang DAN tetap memiliki sumber pemasukan?)

Selain Pro-Heroes, lahirlah juga Villains, sosok yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan konsep Pro-Heroes. Ketika Pro-Heroes ingin menyelamatkan dunia maka tidak heran juga bukan kalau ada karir yang mana orang ingin menghancurkan dunia yang kini mereka pijak?

(As twisted as it sounds, perlu ada keseimbangan antara yang baik dan buruk bahkan di peradaban baru ini).

Para Villains ini disokong oleh sebuah organisasi yang dahulu hanya berkoar di Jepang, namun sekarang menjadi sebuah organisasi berskala global dan mendunia, League of Villains. Para manusia yang menentang peradaban ini, entah karena sistem tersebut yang menggagalkan mereka atau ideologi yang cacat, berkumpul menjadi satu dan bersama-sama meluncurkan berbagai serangan dan deklarasi perang kepada seluruh Pro-Heroes di berbagai penghujung dunia.

Beberapa serangan yang terkenal adalah Pertarungan di Distrik Kamino, Jepang yang mematikan pilar dunia, sosok Simbol Kedamaian, Pro-Hero bernama All Might. Ada juga pertempuran di New York serta Italia yang menjadi sorotan dunia karena korban jiwa yang melebihi ratusan ribu jiwa. Di Korea Selatan sendiri, Kota Busan sempat dibuat gaduh karena kemunculan Slimedeath, seorang Villain yang sempat melumpuhkan kota selama 3 hari berturut-turut.

Walaupun demikian, Pro-Heroes masih menjadi harapan serta jawaban doa bagi seluruh penduduk dunia. Karena yang mereka tahu pasti, dimana ada kejahatan pasti akan ada Pro-Hero yang akan datang menyelamatkan mereka dan semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja. Pro-Heroes merupakan salah satu jalan karir yang diinginkan oleh hampir semua anak kecil di dunia, dan mungkin diikuti oleh menjadi Idol di Korea Selatan dan Korea Selatan sendiri.

Lalu, bagaimana kalau kalian menggabungkan seorang Idol, yang tidak memiliki Quirk, menjadi target oleh League of Villains?

Karena sayangnya ini yang tengah dialami oleh Idol naik daun, Kim Wooseok atau yang lebih sering dikenal oleh stage name, Wooshin.

* * *

“ _Jangan congkak, Kim Wooseok. Manusia Quirkless seperti kamu tidak berhak memandang rendah kami dari League of Villains. Sekali lagi kamu merendahkan kami, kau akan menyesal”_

Begitulah pesan yang disiarkan di siaran televisi nasional sekitar pukul 12 siang di Hari Minggu yang cerah. Pesan menakutkan itulah yang membuat agensi manajemen dari Kim Wooseok kepalang pusing dan panik karena ketika Idol di bawah naungan manejemen mereka tiba-tiba menjadi target organisasi kejahatan global, tidak ada yang memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi.

Kim Wooseok sendiri menonton siaran tersebut di ruang tunggunya sambil menyeruput susu pisangnya, di saat bersamaan mengabaikan manajer/sahabatnya yang menjatuhkan tas-nya dengan efek dramatis, yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ekspresi pemuda itu datar dan sepertinya, malah kesal.

Detik itu pula, Idol yang tengah naik daun itu dilempar ke dalam van hitam dan diantar ke sebuah hotel untuk disembunyikan sampai keadaan ini menjadi lebih tenang. Jauh dari pers, jauh dari jurnalis-jurnalis haus konten, dan untuk sementara waktu, jauh dari lampu sorotan Entertainment.

Ini sudah hari ketiga ia diisolasi di dalam kamar hotel tersebut dan Wooseok **kesal**.

Maka ketika Choi Byungchan, manajer merangkap sahabat Wooseok, masuk ke kamar hotel, Wooseok langsung membuat pemuda itu kesal dengan rentetan pertanyaan :

“Please izinkan gue keluar dari kamar ini _or I will sue the living hell out of you and your cronies_.” Ancam Wooseok dengan pisau plastik yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengoles margarin di roti panggangnya. Ancaman tersebut membuat Byungchan menghela napas dan menggerakkan tangannya, memindahkan pisau plastik tersebut dari tangan Wooseok ke tangannya.

“Jawaban gue masih sama kayak kemarin-kemarin. Enggak boleh.” Jawab Byungchan dengan ketus dan membuang pisau plastik itu ke tempat sampah di sebelahnya. Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan melewati pemuda berkacamata dengan _sweater_ kebesaran miliknya dan berjalan santai ke sofa, tangannya mencari remote dan menghidupkan TV tersebut.

Dan wajah Wooseok dipajang lebar di berita _headline news_ , diikuti dengan judul berita “Wooshin : Mengapa Dia Menjadi Target?”

“Lo masih jadi sorotan utama semua media.” Ucap Byungchan sambil memencet tombol berikutnya, “Rumah lo juga diserbu paparazzi, gue sampai muter-muter perumahannya 2-3 kali lho buat ambil baju-baju dan barang titipan lo aja.”

Byungchan kemudian melemparkan ponselnya ke arah Wooseok yang menangkapnya dengan mudah. Ponsel tersebut menampilkan sebuah _chat_ antara Byungchan dengan CEO manajemen yang menyimpulkan bahwa mereka tengah bekerja sama dengan kepolisian dan beberapa agensi Pro-Hero untuk menginvestigasi kasus Wooseok yang ditargetkan oleh League of Villains.

“Dugaan utamanya masih karena lirik lagu _comeback_ lo sih. Kayaknya.” Byungchan memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Wooseok yang mengoperkan kembali ponselnya. Seketika wajah Wooseok terlihat masam.

“Itu kan lagu yang gue tulis sebagai rasa terima kasih buat para Pro-Heroes yang udah berjuang melindungi masyarakat; gede banget kepala si League of Villains ini ngira gue ngehina mereka.” komentar Wooseok sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kasur hotel. Pikirannya secara otomatis memutar lirik lagu _comeback_ yang ia tulis sendiri dan beberapa bait yang mungkin, **mungkin** , membuat kesal para villains dan League of Villains ini.

_For you who relentlessly protect us from the cowards who proudly taunt us with threats_

_yet hid among the shadows and ran._

_For you who shielded us with a smile so that fear was never an option for us,_

_For you who always assured us that we can live happily and normally,_

_Thank you._

Byungchan menggelengkan kepala, “Nih ya. Lo tuh—”

“Manusia Quirkless yang berhasil jadi Idol terkenal, jadi representasi bagi orang-orang tanpa Quirk di luar sana karena gue berhasil membuktikan bahwa manusia Quirkless juga bisa sukses.” Rapal Wooseok dengan nada datar dan hal ini membuat Byungchan tertawa.

“Choi Byungchan, itu persona gue dari awal gue debut sampai sekarang, gue hapal setiap bait katanya.” Balas Wooseok.

“Nah iya makanya itu. Lo tuh lagi naik daun jadi simbol harapan bagi orang-orang tanpa Quirk yang seringnya dikasihanin orang-orang. League of Villains itu takut orang-orang tanpa Quirk itu jadi sadar bahwa mereka bisa menjadi _something more_ , melampaui Pro-Heroes bahkan.” Jawab Byungchan.

Wooseok merebahkan dirinya di kasur, “Dunia ini gila.” dan Byungchan tertawa kembali.

“Emang.” Sambut Byungchan. “Orang-orang _quirkless_ kan di dunia gila ini dipandang sebelah mata oleh masyarakat tapi lo tuh justru menantang stereotipe itu. Lo menginspirasi mereka yang _quirkless_ kalau mereka juga bisa mencapai hal-hal baik di dunia penuh dengan _Quirk_ seperti ini dengan menjadi diri mereka sendiri. _That's cool_ tau.”

Wooseok terdiam sejenak sebelum menimpali, “Iya sih. Cool emang.”

“Anyway, lo tenang aja. Kemarin gue dikasih tau Kak Seungwoo kalau pihak manajemen udah fix bakal menugaskan satu Pro-Hero buat jadi _bodyguard_ utama lo selama seenggaknya 3 bulan.” Byungchan memulai kembali dan segera menambahkan ketika ia melihat Wooseok membuka mulut untuk protes, “GUE tau lo nggak terlalu suka diikutin 24/7 tapi ini demi keselamatan lo.”

“Lagipula, Pro-Hero ini dari salah satu top agensi di Korea kok. Kak Seungwoo bilang salah satu yang muda dan berpengalaman juga. Katanya sih lo dijamin aman.” Tutur Byungchan kembali.

“Oh iya? Namanya siapa?” tanya Wooseok heran, tiba-tiba ingin mengetahui siapa sosok yang akan menjadi _bodyguard_ -nya ini.

“B… Ba.. Baby siapa gitu…”

Wooseok mendelik, “ _Security details_ gue punya nama hero ada Baby-nya?”

“Babysol.”

“Ah ya itu namanya—Hah.” Byungchan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, menyadari bahwa suara yang membunyikan kata Babysol itu bukan suara dia maupun suara Wooseok.

Sebuah wajah—kepala lebih tepatnya— muncul di pintu kamar hotel Wooseok. Kepala itu memiliki wajah yang ramah, kedua matanya dan senyumannya sama-sama lebar dan memancarkan energi positif. Mungkin akan menjadi pertemuan yang menyenangkan kalau saja hanya ada **kepala tanpa tubuh** yang melayang di pintu kamar hotel.

“PENCURI?!!”

“ORANG MESUM??”

“SETAN?!?!”

“E—EH AKU PRO-HERO BABYSOL DARI TOP M HERO AGENCY—TOLONG LAMPUNYA DITARO?!!”

* * *

“Gue Babysol. Nama asli, Lee Jinhyuk, dan gue akan menjadi _head of security details_ untuk Idol Wooshin selama 3 bulan ke depan. Salam kenal ya…” kini, pemuda kepala melayang itu kini lengkap dengan tubuhnya, sudah duduk dengan rapi di lantai, tepat di hadapan Wooseok dan Byungchan. Byungchan melipat tangannya dengan perasaan kesal sementara tangan Wooseok memegang sebuah kartu tanda pengenal Pro-Hero atau _Pro-Heroes’ National License_.

Tubuh pemuda itu terbalut dalam sebuah kostum dominan berwarna kuning dan sebuah _cape_ berwarna biru menempel di bahunya. Sebuah ilustrasi matahari terjahit di bagian tengah kostumnya yang sepertinya mengikuti _mood_ si pemuda ini (karena ekspresi matahari tersebut terlihat ketakutan), topengnya yang tadi ia kenakan ia masukkan ke saku jas berwarna cokelat yang ia sampirkan di kursi terdekat tadi. Ia mengenakan celana berwarna hitam lengkap dengan sepasang _boots_ berwarna cokelat tua.

Ketiganya membutuhkan waktu 6 menit dan beberapa puluh detik untuk menenagkan situasi kepala melayang tadi serta secara kolektif menahan diri untuk tidak menelpon satpam atau polisi karena kegaduhan tersebut.

“Babysol ya… Rank 21 di Hero Billboard bulan lalu, bukan?” tanya Wooseok sambil melirik pemuda Pro-Hero yang masih terduduk di lantai. “Kak Seungwoo yang nyuruh lo jadi _head of security details_ gue?”

Jinhyuk mendongak dan mengangguk, “Iya. Jaege—Kak Seungwoo yang merekomendasikan gue ke bos gue dan CEO kalian sih. Karena Quirk gue terhitung cocok serta gue beberapa kali ada pengalaman jadi _bodyguard_ , jadi gue langsung di- _approve_.”

Ponsel Wooseok kini sedang menampilkan berita-berita setelah dirinya mencari nama Babysol di berbagai portal berita.

_Like a Sun : Babysol Prevented An Explosion at Seoul Heroes Summit with A Smile!_

_215 injured, 0 deaths : Babysol & Oido Prevented Deaths at M Mall Ruins _

_Local Hero, Babysol, Prevented Bank Robber : “I’m glad I could be any help!”_

“Lo spesialisasi di preventif ya?” tanya Wooseok sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya, kepada Pro-Hero yang masih duduk di lantai tetapi dengan posisi yang lebih santai. “Karena Quirk lo kah?”

Jinhyuk mengangguk, “Iya. Quirk gue _permeation_ atau perembesan. Jadi cocok untuk investigasi dan mengecek gitu.” Kali ini Jinhyuk mencoba untuk memperagakannya dengan membawa tangannya ke arah meja di hadapannya. Alih-alih membuat suara kencang, tangannya justru menembus meja tersebut membuat Byungchan bersiul dalam puas.

“Dari _stunt_ lo tadi udah menggambarkan jelas Quirk lo kok tenang aja.” Ucap Wooseok singkat dan ini membuat Jinhyuk tertawa kecil. “Terus lo kesini mau ngapain?”

“Oh iya. Gue diminta untuk nge- _briefing_ lo mengenai _security details_ lo dengan harapan lo nggak akan selamanya terkurung di kamar hotel ini. Secara ideal, besok atau lusa lo udah bisa keluar—” “PLEASE.”

Kim Wooseok kini berlutut di hadapan Jinhyuk setelah memotong pembicaraan si Pro-Hero, “Please lakukan apapun yang lo mau lakukan biar gue bisa keluar dari ruangan ini.”

Jinhyuk mengerjap matanya sebelum berkata, “ _Sure thing_?”, mengabaikan Byungchan yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Ini versi elaboratif prolog yang pernah aku update di twitter-ku. Untuk seterusnya aku akan berusaha update di ao3 sini ya! 
> 
> DAN IYA kalau kalian ada yang bilang "Kok Jinhyuk Mirio banget sih" KARENA memang aku membuat Jinhyuk berdasarkan karakter favoritku di Bnha yaitu Mirio Togata! (karena aku sayang dia banget hiks) dan iya aku dengan rasa tidak bersalah, berusaha menyatukan universe ini dengan universe My Hero Academia yang asli. Hehe. HEHEHE. 
> 
> Spoiler alert : This will be one of my piece where some action scene may involved and I am very, very, looking forward on writing it. Semoga kalian juga mau menunggunya. 
> 
> Also an illustration for Jinhyuk's costume can be seen here (PS : Aku Sayang Kana) : https://twitter.com/meshiin_/status/1253988077300707330


End file.
